The Clone Chronicles: Vengeance
by MordorianNazgul
Summary: And now for something completely different. *grins* Just take a look at it. *Chapter 6 1/2*
1. All Paths

Well, we all knew it would happen sooner or later. This is part of a story line on my Star Wars site that I'm working on with a couple of friends. I've left out a few of my smaller notes. But, about one of the main characters. Gabri, or Gabriel Fett, is a clone of Jango, with a small amount of his foster father's ((Alquis's)) DNA, making him look a bit different ((the grey-brown eyes, the height to a small extent)). Thing is, he doesn't know that he's a clone.

Anyway, I'm rambling. Gabri and Alquis belong to me Serasi and Xurc are Claire's. Everything else belongs to the almighty Lucas. Yeah… Well, on to the fic!

_______________________________________________________________

The hallway, which lead to the Jedi living quarters, was silent, it was the middle of the day and most of the students were in classes or eating the mid-day meal. The lone student, Xurc glanced over his shoulder to be sure that no one was following, he had used every precaution in coming here, he was suppose to be eating, but it was normal for a student to skip the meal if it was going to the archives...he was skipping...but not going to the archives. No one would notice him missing, he had made sure of it.   
Xurc stopped before one of the doors, it lead into another students room, Serasi's. He reached up, his fingers flying over the security pad on the outside of the door, quickly he over rid the system, then activated the door. Glancing around once more he slipped inside. He didn't have to worry about her returning; he knew she was currently in a class with the Jedi Master Mace Windu. Xurc moving across her room, searching, his eyes settled on a single strand of hair that most would have over looked, he picked it up and exited the room, closing the door and reactivating the system, along with destroying all traces of his being there. He quickly moved down the hallway again, he had found what he was looking for...He headed back to his room, pulling out his comlink, the strand of hair clutched in his hand.

The R-41 StarChaser began landing procedures, the lone passenger stood, watching the stormy sea and the approaching landing pad.   
As the ramp came down the passenger dressed in a long black cloak with the hood pulled up disembarked. He quickly walked inside, and was met by his contact, which quickly led him to Alquis. The person pushed back his hood revealing a shock of white hair.

"Alquis I presume...My name is Xurc...I am here to place an order." Xurc said, inclining his head as he stated the other's name.

Alquis nodded. Unlike most other kaminoans, his skin was a pale silver-green, and he didn't display the small crest most of the males had. "I have a feeling that you will be asking for a difficult job. Or a special order, in the least. I hope you know of the cost."

Okay, so it wasn't his job to warn others about the price, but as a parts buyer he always wanted to make sure that others knew of the cost. After all, his own "son," Gabri, had cost him a lot. The young clone had been untampered with, save that he had a slight amount of Alquis's DNA, and was currently watching Xurc from behind his "father."

"I also hope you have a sample of the DNA of whom you wish to clone," the kaminoan continued.

"Of course." Xurc said, of course, he wasn't the one paying for the clone...he was just a messenger...he was sure that he would be given the money to pay for it though. He pulled out a small container, in which was the single strand of hair. 

"Here is the DNA, my sender does not wish for the clone to be tampered with...merely a replica of the original one." He handed the container to Alquis. "How long will the process take?"

"Ten years, with growth acceleration. Other than that, it shall not be tampered with," Alquis said, taking the container in his slender hand. He knelt down before Gabri, put the container in the boy's hand, and told him something. Gabri flicked his piercing grey-brown eyes back to Xurc for a moment, and then ran off to fill the order, carrying the tube gently.

Xurc nodded his approval, and then paused, he reached into his cloak and pulled out 8000 Aurodium ingots. He handed them to Alquis.

"Here, this should cover half of the cost...the other half will be given to you once the job is done." He paused again, hearing no argument he continued. "I shall return in ten years...I trust you will have the clone ready."

"Of course. You can count on it." Gabri returned back, and in record time. Alquis smiled down at him, ruffling the boy's dark hair. "Ten years." 

Of course, by then the two would be long gone, aurodium in hand. The kaminoan had no want to stay in this dead-end job the rest of his life; he knew there was more to the galaxy than Kamino. And he couldn't let Gabri grow up in such a sterile environment, with only the company of droids and cloners. The ten-year-old deserved better than that.

Xurc nodded again, then pulled up the hood of his cloak.

"I shall return in ten years..." He said, then turned and walked back down the hallway, he needed to return to the Jedi Temple before someone noticed him missing. 

He stepped out into the rain again and quickly walked toward the aircraft, pulling out his comlink to contact his Master.

"And your clone will be waiting." With that, Alquis and Gabri walked the other direction, headed for their apartment to gather their things and then to a landing platform where they had a ship waiting. The kaminoan quickly counted through the glittering ingots, making sure all of the payment was there.

As soon as the two were in the apartment, Gabri looked up at Alquis. "Where are we going, father?"

"I... I'm not sure. To Corusant, or Tatooine maybe. Quickly now. We must leave with all hast." They parted to their separate rooms, grabbing everything they needed or might want. Alquis picked up a BlasTech DL-44 Pistol along with enough energy cells to last a while. He was going to teach Gabri to use it. He also grabbed a few changes of clothes. Last, he put a set clone trooper armor into a duffel bag. The kaminoan meant to give it to his "son" when he was old enough. By then he would have it painted.

In Gabri's room, he raced at a frantic pace. He picked up a couple of ship models he had made, an entire tool kit, clothes, various electronics, and a vibroblade knife. He had learned to use the knife on his own, but not without hurting himself a few times. Alquis had given it to him when he was seven, and he wouldn't leave without it. "I'm ready!" he called, sticking everything into a pack after wrapping some heavy cloth around the knife blade. Alquis was waiting at the door. The duffel bag hung over his shoulder, and he carried another pack in his free hand.

"Then we will go now. Are you sure you have everything?" Gabri nodded. "Good. Come on." They left the apartment and got into the ship waiting for them, a _Lambda_-class, never to return to Kamino.


	2. Consequence

(Ten years later...)  
  


Jedi Knight Tahl walked confidently down the hallways of the Jedi Temple, on her way to the Council room to brief the Masters over her last mission to the planet Gala.

Xurc walked to the landing platform of the Jedi Temple...waiting for the clone to arrive, arrangements had been made; the payment had been sent to Kamino.

Another ship landed first, a _Lambda_ to be precise. A Jedi got halfway out of the door before something hit the back of his head and knocked him out. The body was dragged back into the ship and a few minutes later, a different man came walking out. He had the hairstyle of a padawan, deep green eyes, and the other Jedi's robes. He walked up, sunlight striking bleach-blonde hair. "Ah, I remember you," he said. "You're that fellow that ordered the clone ten years ago, are you not?"

Malarow had indeed showed up to speak with the Council, though he didn't know that he ship he stole was carrying a passenger. But not just any passenger. His passenger was Gabri Fett, clone of Jango Fett. Of course, Gabri didn't know that he was a clone, but that wouldn't stop him from taking revenge on the Jedi Mace Windu. 

He had pressured his foster father, the kaminoan Alquis, into telling him the name of the man who killed his father. A year after that, when he was sixteen, a man approached him with a proposition. One that Gabri didn't ignore. Now he was out to kill Windu, which is why he changed his hair color and got green contacts. He didn't want to be recognizable.

He wouldn't fail his father now.

Xurc glanced at Gabri and raised an eyebrow. He had changed from the last time he had seen him on Kamino but he nodded. "Yes. I presume you have my clone ready?" He asked expectantly. He noted the Jedi that lay on the ground and realized that this person was here for some reason other than to deliver the clone. No concern to me, he thought to himself. As long as it doesn't interfere with my plans....

Gabri glanced up at a ship about to land. "The clone wasn't my concern after my father and I skipped planet, but it will be ready. And here it comes." He nodded slightly to Xurc, dropped Malarow's unconscious body in the hold of the _Lambda_, and went into the temple wearing the true Jedi's cloak, belt, and lightsaber. He didn't want to be around clones—they gave him a weird feeling. They didn't scare him, just made him oddly nervous. He stopped for a moment, looking to Xurc. "Just remember something. If I'm caught and questioned, I'm bringing everything down upon you AND your contact. I won't go down alone." He might have had four years to plan this, but something could still go wrong, and he was dangerous when backed into a corner by his most hated enemies. More dangerous than Alquis wanted to believe. To the kaminoan, Gabri was still a boy of ten, not old enough to venture out into the world.

Though the fact that he couldn't wear his armor in didn't help his tensions. He knew it wouldn't do a lick of good against something like a lightsaber, but it was still very comforting for him to wear it. He had gotten that suit of armor when he was seventeen, and in the three years he had owned it, it had saved him in many a battle. Most of the blaster marks on it came from a group of space pirates that had tried to attack his ship. Like he would allow that.

Xurc gazed at Gabri for a moment, not moving, then he gave the slightest nod. He began to turn away, but paused. 

"I understand." He then turned and headed for the other craft which was slowly approaching the platform, he knew instantly that the clone was aboard. Now if only the real Serasi would leave...

Tahl sat on a rock over looking the waterfall in the room of a Thousand Fountains, her favorite spot, where the sound drowned out all other noise. She had just left the Council room having finished briefing the Masters, now she sat gathering her thoughts. She always came here to think, to be alone...just to sit and listen to the sound of the fountains, sometimes to swim.

Serasi finished loading her gear into the cloud car and hesitantly slid into the driver's seat...beads of sweat appearing on her forehead. After years of under going piloting lessons from some of the best teachers in the galaxy...she still couldn't drive right. 

As the craft powered up, she calmed her mind, which was filled with pictures of her spinning wildly toward the surface of Corusant, and gathered the Force around her...she would need it. Not that she feared death...only resented the fact that she hadn't mastered flying and had hoped that it would not led to her demise. She took the controls, went through one last check, then slowly piloted the car out into traffic without insident, on her way to the nearest hanger, at least she wouldn't have to fly that, her mission had began.

Gabri looked around the temple, a little nervous. After all, he was in the same building as the man that had killed his father. All he needed to do was find out where Mace Windu's room was located and prepare himself. He walked past another Jedi, a padawan, and looked him directly in the eyes.

The two stared each other down for the few moments as they past each other, and something scared Gabri about the other's eyes. Dark, seething. Something just lurking in the background that could kill them all... "Who was that?" he whispered, fiddling a little with the braid behind his ear.

"Who?" Another padawan asked. "Oh, that's just Anakin Skywalker."

"So that's Skywalker..." That name gave the man little comfort, however. He had heard Alquis mention that name when they talked of Gabri's father, and it gave him the creeps. But not as much as locking eyes with him. Seeing Anakin in the flesh was almost his worst nightmare come true.

________________________________________________________________

Tada! Part two. I'm keeping them kinda short. This fic will be very long, I assure you. I don't own Anakin, either, but his eyes scare me anyway. So, they freaked poor Gabriel out. Tahl belongs to my other friend, Emily. 

About Malarow. He was headed back to the Temple to have a chat with the Council, and since his Z-95 Headhunter was on the fritz, he "borrowed" ShockWave, Gabri's _Lambda_-class with Gabri still in it. Rather silly of him, huh?


	3. 'Quick Thinking'

Xurc walked quickly down the hallways, the clone, Serasi, following, her green eyes calmly taking in everything. The clone all ready knew where everything was in the Temple...but still. She knew her mission, her hand rested on her lightsaber hilt for a moment; she then turned down a hallway, walking confidently as Xurc continued down another. He quickly walked up to a computer and swiftly hacked into the system, all the while calling on the Force to tell him if someone was coming, he changed all the files claiming that Serasi had left on a mission.

The clone entered her quarter, locking the door behind her, she pulled out her lightsaber and began to work, pulling wires, and other electronics, she then sat down and began to work on the "lightsaber"...  
  


Jedi Knight Tahl finally stood and walked out of the room of A Thousand Fountains...she had grown bored...so she decided that the best thing to do would be to work on her fighting skills. As she walked down the hallway she noticed a young boy walking down the same hallway, she had never seen him before...but then again...she couldn't remember everyone in the Temple.

Gabri looked through the hall, noticing a Jedi Knight with silver-streaked hair while fighting the urge to take out his contacts and complain loudly about how itchy they were. He cursed softly in some unknown, guttural language and told himself to think fast. And to stop thinking about the green contacts itching his eyes.

_Then again, I don't exactly like having my hair this color, either. Once I get out of here, I'm trashing the contacts and staying in the shower until the dye comes out of my hair. And I'm getting rid of this horrible braid... It just feels so wrong... Whoops... thought-readers... pipe down!_ He blanked his mind, and boldly walked over to the Knight. "Hello... I don't think I've seen you around. I'm Gabri." Talk about thinking fast...

Tahl stopped before the boy, her green gold eyes met his eyes. "Hello...I'm Tahl..." She gazed at him a moment. "You seem to be having trouble...is something wrong?" 

It was against the rules, the very code of the Jedi Order for a student, or padawan to with hold, lie, or even shade the truth to a Knight, or Master. She didn't know really what to do with Gabri...she never really just ran into students or other apprentices while she was at the Temple...sure she watched a few classes...searched for the, ever elusive, apprentice...but she never just stumbled onto one. And, didn't he have a class with a Master...or a meal to eat...or something that he was suppose to be doing currently? But then again...this could be a free time...

Gabri kept his hands out of the borrowed robe and away from the belt as well. Not only would it make him look nervous, but he had his blaster, his concussion rifle, Malarow's lightsaber, and a few other... surprises... tucked into the various folds. Instead, he moved his hands behind his back, interlacing his fingers. "Yes, actually. I'm kind of lost..." _Ugh... that was a stupid thing for me to say..._ He managed a sheepish smile. "This happens to me rather often."

The Jedi Knight paused considering his words, it was strange for a padawan his age to be lost...maybe he had a mental condition, or maybe he just hadn't been to the Temple in a while...

"Where are you trying to get to?" Tahl asked, her mind running though a list of things a Jedi his age might need to get to.

Okay, so he felt rather silly having to ask a Jedi anything, but the maps of the temple hadn't helped him at all. He decided that right now was a good time to be blunt. "I need to know where Ma... ster Windu's chambers are." Gabri had just caught himself from saying Mace and managed to turn it into the "normal" Jedi term for him. He suddenly and inwardly winced. If she started asking questions, he'd have to bolt, probably wasting one of his little "tricks" doing so. Even if he was prepared to, there went fifty credits down the drain.

Tahl's head tilted slightly, studying the young man for a long moment. No one ever really went to Windu's quarters...they usually talked to him in the Jedi Council room. 

Her green gold eyes locked on his, she gathered the Force around her and gently tried to search his mind...but when that didn't work, she turned and began walking, talking as she went.

"This way...Why do you need to get to Mace Windu's room? Couldn't you just speak to him in the Council room?" She asked, she wasn't suggesting anything...just curious.

Gabri was a smart man, and had let her search through his mind after blanking out all of the knowledge of why he was there. No reason to make a mess over it, after all. He followed her, keeping step easily. "I have a few things to tell him. In private." He began to wonder why he hadn't gone with his other name, Dean Corso. It would have been easier on him... then again, that was the name he used during a few pirating jobs. He might not like space pirates, but getting money was as easy as blowing the heads off of his "comrades"; get your share and get rid of some of the galaxy's worst.

Serasi sat in 'her' room twisting wires and carefully assembling her 'lightsaber'. She knew exactly what to do. Serasi had known all about bombs, perhaps that is why they selected her...But that didn't matter to her. She focused on her mission.

Tahl glanced at the young man walking with her, there was something strange about all this...a tingling of evil which lurked in the back of her mind...then it was gone, too abruptly for her to be sure of what it was...

Yoda's words came to her then..."When the path is unsure, better to wait, it is." So she would wait and be wary...

"Do you have a Master?" She asked, for he was too old to be a student...yet maybe not old enough to be a Knight...

Looks like Gabri's headed for a few problems. Don't worry, the story'll pick up after a while. Just wait to see what the Serasi-clone has in store. ::grins evilly:: I've been up to a few things myself, lately. Four drawings in three days. Yeah, I'm an art person too, on top of a role-player. After a while, this thing'll introduce some new characters, both mine and belonging to others. I'm really happy with Teran Kron. His part in this is almost as big as Gabri's. I really need to make these chapters longer…


	4. Spinning Webs of Deception

"He was killed on our... our last mission... A bounty hunter caught him with a thermal detonator... There was nothing I could do..." Gabri looked at the ground after that, actually appearing sad. A small tear ran down his cheek, completing the look. Then again, it was easier when you turned your history around for an explanation. Thermal detonators were practically the bounty hunter's trademark weapon, just as the lightsaber was the Jedi trademark. Just switch 'bounty hunter' and 'Jedi' around in his past, and you have the perfect alias. He shook his head, sniffled, wiped the tear away and looked back at her. "But I'm going to try to... put it behind me. Go on living."

Tahl nodded slowly, she felt sympathy for Gabri, loosing a Master was hard...she had almost lost her Master once...years ago. It had scared her...she couldn't stand it if her Master had been killed. 

"Will the Council place you with a new Master?" She asked, gently.

He locked eyes with her, the remnants of tears glistening in his eyes and lessening the pain the contacts produced. "I don't know," he whispered. "I suppose they will, unless they think I am ready to become a Jedi Knight..." Gabri was amazed at how easily he could spin tales almost parallel to his own past. He almost found it amusing that it was so easy. He had never been much of a storyteller, but he was obviously an extremely good liar.

Of course, he couldn't stand that sympathetic tone. He'd had people feel sorry for him all his life, and he was downright sick of it. He could take perfectly fine care of himself.

Tahl nodded again, her green gold eyes studying him intently...there was something odd about Gabri, something unsettling. "Who was your Master?" She couldn't recall any Jedi Master who had been killed recently...

Gabri had to think quickly. Well, he finally had a place to put in his alias. "Corso. Dean Corso." He knew she was getting suspicious; what Jedi wouldn't be? Now he could only hope that she didn't keep up with the names of intergalactic pirates. Corso was little known, but the name still traveled far.

Tahl frowned slightly, she couldn't remember a Jedi Master by that name...she would have to talk to Yoda about it...Yoda knew them all. 

"I will talk to Yoda about getting you a new Master...or to take you through the trials to become a Knight." She said. "What have you been doing since your Master was killed?"

He shrugged slightly. "Been in my quarters, mostly. Did a few odd jobs on- and off-planet... thought about a lot of things," Gabri replied. He suddenly looked over at her. "Do you remember your father at all?"

Tahl frowned slightly at this question, most Jedi didn't recall anything of their parents...she didn't. "No." She said shortly. "I was brought to the Temple at four months of age...of course I don't remember my father." It was odd that he was talking about fathers at all. "Why?"

"I don't remember mine, either," Gabri said quickly. He looked to the ground. "I wish I did, though. He must have been an amazing man, from what I've heard about him. He was a bounty hunter, the greatest in the galaxy I'm told. He died fighting. I hope I can live up to his legacy, do him justice. Get rid of the man that killed him." Now he was speaking the truth. Even if Gabri wasn't a bounty hunter, he would be the greatest, and he would have revenge. He wished Jango hadn't died, then he wouldn't have to rely on the tales of others that had known him. He knew he probably could never live up to the reputation set before him, but he would try.   
  


After all, he was Gabriel Fett, born to carry that last name with pride.

Eh, short chapter. But I wanted to end it on that last line. It just sounded good. Gabri appears to be doing a good job of hiding his true intentions, for the time being. Hopefully the wily clone will be able to keep it up. And let's give a hand my best friend, Emily, for not just letting Tahl burst out with, "You're lying! I'm telling Yoda!" She told me she had considered that. So, a round of applause to Emily! ::claps::


	5. Tick Tick Tick

Tahl glanced at him this, turning to study him. Her brow furrowing slightly.   
"A Jedi does not wish to kill an enemy...Control your anger, I'm sure your Father was a great man...but to wish to kill the man who killed him isn't the answer." She spoke gently, she knew she wasn't his Master, but she thought he needed to hear it.

Gabri hated the Jedi with a red passion, but some of there ideals weren't lost on him. He quelled his anger, for the time being at least. He would save his rage for Windu. Beyond that, letting his emotions take control right now would blow his cover. 

_Alquis always said I was hotheaded..._ he thought. "The greatest," he whispered. Then, a bit louder so Tahl could hear him, "I suppose you're right. He might have only been... defending himself against my father." But Gabri didn't think that was it. It couldn't have been. He refused to believe it. No one would decapitate a man and orphan a child in mere defense. That would make no sense.

Anyway, what was going to be left to him without his deep want of vengeance? He certainly could not go back to his old life of traveling with Alquis across the galaxy. Gabri wouldn't have it. He was different from the naive teenager he had been. He was a pirate, a bounty hunter, a hundred other things. But he wasn't stupid. He would need to find something after his revenge.

Tahl didn't like the emotion surrounding this young man, something was wrong with him, something he was hiding. She sensed his anger, at first directed toward her, then at another, but whom? And why did he know so much about his father? It was uncommon from a Jedi of his age...at any age really. 

"After you visit with Mace, you should meditate with one of the Masters...you seem...tense."

"Tense? Me? No, I'm always like this. Except worse. This is a good day." He bit his lower lip, wondering when that clone would get done so he could make a run for it instead of trying to portray himself as a Jedi. He trusted the temple map in the forearm armor he wore far more than an actual Knight.  
  


Meanwhile, back in ShockWave's hold, Malarow had woken up. "Hey! Could someone let me out? Please?" He rattled the bars slightly, before glancing at the cage beside him that held the rest of Gabri's armor. "Nice armor. Wish I coulda done that... Oh, yes. Getting out. Does anyone have a key? A small metal tool maybe? A lightsaber? Anyone? Hello?"

Tahl listened to him, then suddenly came to a stop, then turned to look at him, as if waiting for something. Gabri narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "What?" He suspected the worse, and he was probably right.

Tahl smiled slightly, then gestured at the door a few feet from them.   
"Master Windu's room..."

Gabri breathed a silent sigh of relief. He thought she was beginning to suspect that he wasn't all what he appeared to be and would drag him out to see Yoda. If that had happened, he knew he would be screwed a dozen times over. "Thank you. I will wait here." He nodded thanks, once again wishing he could rid of the dye in his hair.  
  


Malarow sat back against the cage bars, and started singing. "One hundred nerfs all lined in a row! One hundred nerfs in a row! Take an axe, some wood and match! Ninety-nine nerfs all lined in row!" He continued to sing, loudly and off-key for no reason other than to amuse himself.

Tahl nodded, glanced around, then leaned against a wall.   
"Don't mind me...I'll just stand here and wait, I need to speak to Mace about getting a training room to myself."

It was done...the last stages of construction on the bomb were completed, a few minutes late...but better late than never. It was one of the smallest and most intricate bomb she had ever made, the slightest amount of pressure to the trigger would set it off, so delicate, that even the Force would set it off.

Gabri silently cursed his luck. This always seemed to happen to him. No matter; he just began to give himself a bit of leeway in his plan to implement a few other actions before anything else. They probably wouldn't help him much, but he could always hope.

Attacking Tahl was out of the question. He wasn't Force-sensitive and would be a bit clumsy with the lightsaber he stole because of it. Everything else wouldn't work. 

Gabri also couldn't use the small, personal cloaking device that he installed in his suit, since it took a command code through his helmet to get it to work. Not to mention it was installed in the chest plate. His flamethrower was in the other arm plate and also activated through a voice code.

His day wasn't going the way he wanted it to.

Serasi exited her room and check to make sure the hallway was empty before slipping out. It was quiet in the Dorm hall, most of the Temple students having already settled down for the evening as she walked quickly away. Glancing around once more she set something on the floor. A lightsaber...yet a lightsaber unlike any other...for this one lived. As the sound of her boots on the stone floor faded away, another sound could be heard...faintly...the gentle...the feared...  
Tick...tock...tick...tock...the clock was counting down, the red numbers inside the hilt flashed by...  
30...29...28...27...26...25...24...  
...13...12...11...10...9...8..7...6...5...4...

Gabri stood there, shifting from foot to foot, listening to his quickening heartbeat while trying to concentrate on his breathing. It had to happen soon, before that Jedi started to suspect anything. _Tick... tick... tick... I'd better not be getting in over my head..._

Tahl suddenly sensed it, a surge in the Force...something dark was here...but where? She pulled away from the wall, her mind searching... Gabri watched her out of the corner of his eye, silently muttering to himself. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon..." He could feel the paper-thin plasteel that contained bantha blood under his clothes. He had to make it authentic, but he certainly wasn't going to injure himself on purpose. Well, not fatally, anyway...

Suddenly, the dorm hallway exploded...many of the students which had rooms down the hallway had already retired to their beds. Soon screams could be heard, echoing down throughout the rest of the Temple. The hall, or what was left of it, filled with smoke and flames...

Muahahahahahahahahah!!!! Temple go BOOM!!! ::coughs:: Sorry… I've going to leave you hanging, now. That's what I'm good at. So, how do you think the plan's going so far? Good? Bad? Average? My friends and I thought it up. Normal copy write junk. I don't own anything but Gabri, Malarow, and the board I put this on. Oh, yes. I also own the song. "One Hundred Nerfs All Lined in a Row." Try singing that in the car sometime. I'm sure you'll parents will be confused or annoyed. ::nods knowingly:: And remember, reviews are like oxygen to the starving writer.


	6. My Name is Fett

Tahl was halfway down the hallway by the time Gabri had blinked; she knew through the Force that the rest of the Knights and Masters were also running.

Gabri grinned. All alone, in front of Mace Windu's quarters, with enough weapons to destroy half of the Senate building alone. He pulled the sleeve up from his one piece of armor. "Computer, deactivate lights on this level. I'll deal with the windows..." He then slipped a couple of small, spheres out of the belt he wore, and pushed the top protrusion forward on both, then tossed them at a couple of windows before ducking around the corner. Another explosion issued, destroying the transparisteel windows quite well. Gabriel raced back around, bursting the packs of blood on his side and chest and cutting a small slash along his cheek with his vibro knife, then dropped into a sitting position and blanked his mind.

Mace came racing out, as with most of the other Knights and Masters, only to see another explosion had taken process on the same floor as him and a padawan with blood soaking through his clothes.

Gabri put on the act of his life, since it would mean his life if he failed. "Master Windu," he said, wincing in a painful-looking manner, "I heard the explosion... I was coming to... *wince* check to make sure no one was hurt... then the... *agonizing wince* then the..."

"Shhhh. Let me help you." ((Note from the author: Being Mace Windu is harder than it looks!))

"No... There are... *groan, wince* others that might-"

"That is very valiant of you, but I think I can help you." Something was strange about this boy, Mace could sense it. He just couldn't tell what...

Tahl arrived on the dorm level shortly and took in the situation, there were students struggling to rise...smoke filled the hallway, or what was left of it. She carefully went to the first dorm, searching through the rubble for the student within. A moment later she found him, he was lying on the ground buried under one of his walls bleeding from a large gash on his head. Quickly rushing to his side she checked his vital signs then proceeded to call on the Force to help her lift away pieces of the wall...then she lifted the boy into her arms and started off down the hallway to find a clear place for the medics to tend to him. All around her she could sense the Force, strong and weak...

Serasi carefully landed the cloud car on the platform and quickly jumped out. Something was wrong at the Temple and she had to hurry. As she burst through the massive doors she paused only a moment before running toward the dorm level. As soon as she exited the lift, she saw the destruction that derived from her own knowledge. Walls fell before her eyes and the Force around her flickered weakly. Running toward the ruble she began to rummage through to find the girl that lay trapped within. When she reached her she noticed that a slash ran down her face and blood soaked her tunic. As soon as she reached her she picked her up gingerly and hurried to the medics that now crowded the halls, but even as she ran she felt the life Force flicker and fade. With a heavy sigh she set the still body down and returned to pull more trapped students from the ruins.

As soon as Mace had gotten Gabri into his room and was gathering a few bacta tanks, Gabri couldn't contain his grin. "Revenge is fun," he growled, propping himself up on his elbows. He didn't waste any time, and once Mace's back was turned, he whipped out his blaster and fired at the back of the Jedi Master's kneecap. The shot hit its mark, downing Mace. "You Jedi seem to be getting weaker. Have you lost touch with the Force?" he asked mockingly as he pulled out his contacts, finally able to let someone see his actual grey-brown eyes.

"What do you want?" Even after being shot, Mace kept his cool.

"What do I want?" Gabri pulled out his vibroknife and cut off the braid, then the ponytail. "What _do_ I want? Revenge." He laughed softly. "I suppose next you'll want to know my name." He grabbed Mace's lightsaber from the Jedi's belt. "I tell you the only name you need to hear before you die the same way you killed my father. Fett." He ignited Windu's lightsaber, not bothering to watch its fluid motion or ponder how someone could build such a weapon. All he cared was that this thing had killed his father, and now it was going to kill its original wielder. A fitting irony.

"My name is Fett."

Another short one, since I wanted to end it on that last line again. Yay! Word to the wise, role-playing Mace is HARD!!! Even shooting him is hard… Dang… That's really depressing. Gabri usually isn't this… evil. But hey, he doesn't like Jedi much, and he's stuck in the same building as most of them, not to mention the single one that killed his "father." I would come off kind of evil if I were trying to get revenge, too.


	7. The Last Fuzzball on Dagobah

((And now to show that even my fics can have a sense of humor, we head to Dagobah, where the only intelligent living thing is the all-knowing Yogurt! Sorry, Yoda. Mixed up my movies… So, without further a-do, we skip over to Dagobah!))

When the only intelligent being was Yoda was said...the narrator was right. A little furry… thing… that couldn't possibly survive here was "hopping" through the icky smelly swamp. It looked much like a rabbit with oversized ears and it meowed. It would continue hopping through this swamp until it came to where the swamp was so thin, if it continued it would be swimming, it canted it's head to the side, "Meowwww?"

The little...furry...thing would bend it's little head closer to the water to see if it could see a reflection. It would wrinkle its nose at the smell and continue to try to find a reflection. With the speed of lightning something from below the water would snap up and catch the furry thing's head and pull it under to eat it. The furry thing didn't even get to struggle.

((Taadaa! Oh, yes. The little furry thing belongs to my other friend, Jenn. And I dedicate this chapter to Jenn and to Bryony, even if Bryony doesn't read fanfics and keeps forgetting to post. THIS IS FOR YOU, JENN-JENN!!!!))


End file.
